


Sex on Ice

by Cornflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Yuuri, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: Victor tried his best not to fuck Yuuri until he got his skates off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of an hour of writing purely for self-satisfaction. I'll try to write something more thought out in the future.

"Yuuri," Victor purred, gliding his hands over his back, "How about I coach you in another aspect tonight?" The rink was empty excluding the two of them, and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

"Um, well we don't have any exercise equipment at home so I don't know how else you could train me." Yuuri said shyly as he fidgeted with the collar of his shirt. The lust in Victor's voice along with their close proximity had Yuuri sweating buckets.

"Oh I'm sure there are a lot of areas you're lacking in. Like sex for example." Victor smiled coyly, tugging him closer. He took advantage of the grip he had on the edge of rink and Yuuri fumbled, clinging to the man's arm so he wouldn't lose balance.

"What are you saying?" Yuuri had to admit he was turned on, but he was mostly confused.

"Ya know, let's bang. I have so much to teach you." Victor whispered the last part, blowing air gently into his ear. Yuuri tried his best to bite back a moan. 

"Wow um, while that's a great offer and all, you're my coach and we've only known each other for a few weeks - " Yuuri squeaked when said man traced the outline of his crotch through his pants.

"The cold seems to have no affect on your little problem," Victor eyed shamelessly, going as far as stroking up his crotch. Yuuri shivered, and not because it was cold. He felt trapped standing on the ice, the only thing keeping him from falling on his ass was the man throwing passes at him. Yuuri has looked up to this man for as long as he remembered, so it was hard to imagine what it would be like having sex with him. Now that he thought about it, he did have a good idea about what it would be like - heavenly. This man was a god, and he would gladly worship his ass (he practically has been his whole life).

Victor was now feeling up his torso, hands exploring the flushed skin under his shirt.

"You've got goosebumps. Is my little piglet nervous?" Victor teased, pecking light kisses down the side of his neck. 

"Please don't call me that, you'll kill my boner." Yuuri huffed in embarrassment, "Well maybe it's for the best, since we can't have sex on the rink anyway."

"We can't?" Victor dared to sound surprised. Yuuri couldn't believe the man was serious. 

 

 

"We could've have just went to your house," Victor whined as they walked into their room in the love hotel down the street. Yuuri blushed furiously. How could they, with his parents and Yuri just down the hall? Before he had a chance to lay down any rules, Victor was already unbuttoning his shirt. His broad shoulders really stood out compared to the small circumference of his waist. Yuuri tried his best not to drool at the sight of his chiseled muscles. Victor splayed himself out against the bed, as if he was a king in his own castle.  

"Don' just stand there, come closer." Victor encouraged, patting the empty spot beside him on the bed. He moved towards the man, slowly and hesitantly. The bed creaked when he sat down - he wondered how much it would creak once they actually got started. Just the thought made him twitch. 

"Pretty lively down there aren't you." Victor teased, prodding at his crotch again. He forced Yuuri down on the bed, lifting his shirt up and over his head before licking a wet stripe up his toned stomach. Victor moved up to kiss him, slipping his tongue between his lips. Yuuri fisted a hand in his hair, in attempts to get used to the strange sensation. He let out a muffled moan, and when they pulled apart a string of saliva trailed between them. 

"You know Yuuri, there are other rewards besides katsudon. Since you've been so good with your training, I'll indulge you with one of them." Yuuri nodded eagerly, and Victor got off the bed, "Stand up." He ordered. Of course Yuuri complied, fumbling with zipper on his pants. Once they were off, Victor got on his knees, brushing his nose against his crotch over his black boxers. Yuuri yelped in surprise,

"W-what are you doing?" 

"I'm guessing you've never had your dick in someone's mouth before. Don't worry, I'll make you feel great." Victor breathed, gliding his fingers over his inner thighs. He pulled down his boxers revealing his weeping erection. Yuuri couldn't help but cover his eyes in embarrassment. 

"Oh, you're gonna wanna see this baby." Victor's hot breath made his cock jerk involuntarily. Peeking through the gaps between his fingers, Yuuri gasped watching Victor's graceful hands work on his leaking member. Victor's face was all gentle slopes and curves and it was right in front of his crotch. If he leaned forward even the slightest bit, his cock would be against Victor's pretty lips, of course he didn't have the guts to do so. Luckily he didn't have to.

To Yuuri's surprise, the man opened his mouth, engulfing him fully into the wetness. Without warning, he began to bob his head back and forth.

"Victor I, hnnggh-" Yuuri gasped and moaned, unable to control his arousal. He needed more friction, and without thinking, grabbed the back of Victor's head and shoved his cock deeper into his mouth. The pace of Victor's mouth was speeding up, the lewd sounds of his cock hitting the back of his throat getting louder. Victor pulled off of him abruptly, in a series of coughing fits. 

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Yuuri choked, worried but at the same time on the verge of blowing his load. Victor chuckled,

"I was surprised is all. I didn't expect you take the lead." Yuuri blushed at his response, "But play times over Yuuri. Time to get to the real fun." Victor guided him back onto the bed, Yuuri lying down with Victor looming over him.

"W-wait a minute. I'm on the bottom!?" 

"Do you think I'd let a virgin like you take this godly ass?" Victor chuckled lowly, moving Yuuri's hand to his behind to add emphasis. Yuuri couldn't help but grab at the soft mounds of flesh greedily, pinching until Victor's skin turned pink. Victor grabbed his hands and clicked his tongue as if he was scolding him,

"You're quite inexperienced aren't you?" He flipped Yuuri so he was face down against the cheap mattress, nails digging into his arm and shoulder, "I've been waiting all night to pound this pretty ass." Victor purred, spreading him without warning.

Yuuri was too shocked for words. He could hardly register what was happening - how he was about to be fucked in the ass by Victor Nikiforov. Said man moaned above him, 

"You're gonna look so good speared on my cock."


End file.
